Change of Heart
by misslexilouwho
Summary: Prompt given by emmadilemma27 on tumblr. Katara picks Zuko instead of Aang during the war. Part two is a prequel in which we learn how Zuko 'fell' for Katara.
1. A Change of Heart

**A/N: So the other day I was scrolling through the Zutara tag on tumblr, and emmadilemma27 had asked if there was a fic where Katara picks Zuko instead of Aang (that takes place during/right after the war's end). I do not know of one (at least, off the top of my head) so I decided I would write one myself! So I give to you, _Change of Heart_! [A big thanks to my girl Kelsey for the title name!]**

_**Standard Disclaimer about not owning A:TLA because I'm not cool enough.**_

* * *

The last thing he saw was lightning, directed at Katara. He jumped in front of her, protecting his love.

xx

Katara battled Azula until the end, when she chained the psychotic firebender to a grate.

She rushed over to the young prince and knelt down next to him. She tore his shirt, giving her a better view at his injury. If she didn't heal him now, he might not make it. She bent water over to her and placed her hands on his chest, above the injury. "Please work," she whispered to herself.

The water turned to a bright, iridescent blue and Zuko's eyes fluttered open.

"K-Katara?" Zuko sat up, coughing slightly. He glanced over to find his sister chained to a grate. She was snarling, fire coming from her mouth and tears running down her face.

"Zuko! You're okay!" Katara smiled, though tears were in her eyes. She hugged him. "I…I was so scared. I saw you jump out in front of me…"

Zuko looked at her. How could he explain this? He took a breath. "I saw the look in her eyes. She's gone mental. I knew I had to protect you. I wouldn't let her attack someone…that I…" he stopped, wondering if he should continue.

"Someone that you…?" She looked at him.

"Someone that I…love."

Time seemed to stop. Katara and Zuko locked eyes. In a sudden, swift motion, Katara had leaned forward and pressed her lips to the prince's.

Months of hate, irritation, aggravation, yelling, fighting – they vanished with that one kiss.

"I love you too, Zuko," Katara pulled away slightly so she could speak. "so much." She thought she would never say those words; it had seemed like she was going to end up with Aang for so long.

"Let's go, Katara."

The pair stood up, knowing that they would need to find their friends. They left the area, now destroyed because of the Agni Kai.

xx

"Katara! Katara! I did it! I beat Ozai without taking his life!" Aang had a big grin on his face, running to the waterbender. He was oblivious to her hand intertwined with Zuko's, apparently, because he grabbed her and kissed her.

Confused, and quite honestly a little disgusted, Katara pushed him away. "Aang…I'm sorry…"

Aang looked confused. "I…I thought we were going to be together?"

"I..I've made up my mind." She looked to Zuko, smiling softly.

Aang frowned. "But..Katara…"

"Aang. I've made my choice. If you don't respect it…" Katara looked away.

The young avatar nodded and walked away. Sokka looked confused. "You…and Zuko? Really sis?"

"Yeah. It just…happened. I know it's been weird, but I really do…love Zuko. I do."

Sokka smiled. "As long as I get to be the best man in the wedding!"

Katara and Zuko laughed.

xx

Sokka _was _the best man in the wedding.

When Katara turned sixteen, two years after Zuko's coronation as Fire Lord, Zuko presented her with a betrothal necklace. It was not necessary – only the Northern Water Tribe required betrothal necklaces – but he felt that he needed to show how much he loved her. It was the most exquisite necklace anyone had ever seen – it was a blue, red, and purple stone (Toph had apparently helped), with the phrase 'Opposites Attract: Zuko and Katara' engraved on it. It was on a blue ribbon, and Katara loved it.

The pair married in the spring – it was between winter and summer, so there was no real conflict. Sokka was the best man, and Toph was the Maid of Honor. Aang had finally gotten over his feelings for Katara, and moved on. (He and Toph had become quite close in the next few years, and got married 6 years after the wedding of Katara and Zuko.)

Now, Katara and Zuko are expecting their first child – a daughter they have decided to name Kyan Ursa. They are as in love as they ever could be.

And that's just the way they like it.

* * *

**A/N 2: Did you like it? I really hope you did! I typically don't write fanfic like this, but ya know, I did my best! I figured we could see a little into the future as well. Review my loves!**


	2. Change of Heart Prequel

**A/N: Change of Heart Prequel. An anonymous reviewer suggested that I do a prequel of sorts for this – to show how they fell in love. This is going to be in Zuko's point of view. In my little world, Zuko decided that he loved Katara during 'The Southern Raiders' – or at least, his feelings for her were growing stronger. Katara realized it when he took the 'bullet' so to speak. So without further ado, I give you the Change of Heart Prequel.**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own A:TLA. I wish I did, but I don't.**_

* * *

After talking with Sokka, and learning about the death of Sokka and Katara's mother, Zuko knew exactly what he was going to do. He knew who killed their mother, and he was going to let Katara know. He walked down to her tent and sat outside. He waited, hoping she would come outside soon. An hour passed, and then two hours passed. Three, four, five hours had gone by – he could tell by where the moon was in the sky. He drifted off into sleep a few times, only to be jolted awake by a noise. Was that her? Was she coming out now? No. Just the wind rustling some branches. She wasn't coming out any time soon, so perhaps he could sleep for a little while.

Just before the sun rose, Zuko woke up. An hour later, Katara came out of her tent.

"You look terrible," She said flatly.

"I waited out here all night," He responded, equally as flat. He rubbed his eyes.

Katara walked past him and began to brush her hair. "What do you want?"

"I know who killed your mother. I'm going to help you find him."

xx

As the pair flew through the air, the moon as their background, Zuko told Katara what they needed to do. Her hair flapped behind her in the wind. It was actually rather beautiful.

They found the control tower and got the information. "On patrol near Whale Tail Island," Zuko said. They went back to Appa and flew through the air. Katara was tired, he could tell. "You should get some rest. We'll be there in a few hours. You'll need all your strength."

"Don't you worry about my strength. I have plenty. I'm not the helpless little girl I was when they came." Katara's voice was full of bitterness, anger and sorrow. She told the story – it was the same start as Sokka's but it took a turn in a different direction. "We were too late. When we got there, he was gone. And so was she..."

"Your mother was a brave woman," Zuko said softly.

A single tear fell down Katara's face. "I know."

xx

Katara had fallen asleep at the reins. Zuko landed Appa on a small island and picked up the young waterbender. He laid her down on the saddle, moving the hair from her face. She looked so peaceful, at ease. As if she wasn't about to find the man who killed her mother. He pressed his lips to her forehead and she stirred slightly. "Shh, shh.." Zuko whispered. Katara was still once more. Zuko climbed on top of Appa and took control of the reins. He looked back at her every so often, to make sure she was still asleep. She was beautiful – he had never really noticed that before. Well, he had, he just didn't…he didn't realize how beautiful she was.

xx

They found Yon Rha. Katara attacked. Zuko watched in awe as she controlled the water around them. It was mesmerizing. Like when she bloodbent the current leader of the Southern Raiders, Zuko was in awe.

"She was protecting the last waterbender," he heard Katara say to the man on the ground.

"Who?" Yon Rha said, confused.

"ME!" She exclaimed, bringing all the rain and water to a standstill. She created a shield around them, a dome to be more specific, and Zuko pulled down the mask covering his mouth. Katara twisted her hands, condensing the water and creating icicles, shooting them at the man. Just before he was hit, they stopped. She talked, and said that she couldn't do it. Zuko walked to her as the man left, and wrapped his arms around her.

"It's okay." He found her strength so wonderful. To resist doing what she wanted, was just fantastic.

xx

Zuko and Aang walked to Katara, who was sitting by the dock. Aang talked to her and Zuko heard her say that she wondered if she was too weak to do it, or strong enough not to.

_You did the right thing, Katara. You are beautiful, and so strong. _Zuko thought to himself.

"…but I'm ready to forgive you," Katara said after walking to Zuko. She hugged him tight, and Zuko wrapped his arms around Katara. A smile appeared on his face. He was in love. He didn't want to admit it yet, but he was in love with the last Southern Waterbender.

* * *

**A/N2: Aawww. There we have it. I watched 'The Southern Raiders' as I wrote this so I had the words right for the most part. I put my own pieces in – obviously – and I hope you guys enjoyed it!Zuko only heard Katara say "I'm ready to forgive you" so that's why I have the ellipsis there. This is the last piece to it, so if you are wondering how Katara fell in love, like I said earlier, she realized it when he took the lightning for her. She had feelings for him, ever since "I'll save you from the pirates" and over time they grew stronger. She hated him, and she loved him.**

**So with that, review! **


End file.
